


Just for Fun

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fun, Giggling, Rain, Spanking, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day, a cup of tea, a well-spanked bottom. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Fun

Maureen stood bare naked on the small, cement, back porch of her tiny apartment and watched the rain fall from the protection of the narrow awning above. She stood so that her big toe was just at the edge of the wet dark line between where the rain was falling and where it wasn't so that she was lightly speckled with tiny, cold droplets.

The tiny yard, made up of concrete porch, two tall pines and a bare patch of earth, was hidden from the street on the right and the neighbors' yard on the left by a tall brick wall with crumbling mortar and crawling vines, otherwise, Maureen wouldn't have braved nakedness outside.

Goose bumps rippled up and down her back, across her shoulders and over her hot, red bottom cheeks. Her bottom was the only part of her that wasn't cold, which was why she was outisde—to cool the singing heat of a thorough spanking. Her target was the sliding glass door. She knew the glass would be cold, easing the stinging heat, but she also knew that initial contact would be a skin-clutching, squeal-inducing shock.

The rain increased from a steady patter to a thick, heavy downpour. Maureen inched back as the splash reached under the awning. Her inching brought her red bottom closer to the chilled glass and when she stopped, her toes were millimeters from the edge of the wet, her bottom millimeters from the glass. The tiny, almost invisible hairs covering her skin were standing up on her butt, just barely touching the glass.

"Just do it," she chided herself softly. "You came out here to do it, don't be a sissy."

She took a breath, closed her eyes, clenched her buttocks, and incrementally pushed her bottom toward the glass, bracing for the cold impact. A soft, high sound began to escape her throat in anticipation of the requisite squeal.

But it never happened. The sliding glass door slid open and, instead, her bottom met with a stinging slap. The fire was relit upon her bottom and spread to her thighs, tummy, and loins.

"Ouch!" She turned to chide Anthony, the man responsible for her red bottom and this most recent spank, but he was also naked, a sight that always stopped her breath momentarily, and holding a steaming mug of tea, which always garnered forgiveness. She smiled instead.

"How's the rain?" he asked.

"Mmm." Maureen took the offered tea, sipped, and smiled again.

Anthony smiled in return. "You ready for another?"

"No, but I'll bet you are, turn around, let me see."

Anthony turned obediently to reveal the fading pink on his bottom where she had spanked him before he had spanked her. He had such a nice bottom, round and smooth. Maureen slapped his right cheek hard, leaving an imprint and eliciting a yelp.

"You're definitely ready another," she said.

And, giggling, they went back inside.


End file.
